Although, many national governments and government agencies throughout the world, and many commercial enterprises, have long understood the value and necessity of secure identification documentation, many smaller commercial enterprises and smaller government agencies have not appreciated that need. Recent events throughout the world such as terrorist attacks, workplace shootings, school shootings, workplace fraud and other criminal activities have heightened the sensitivity of many of these smaller organizations to the importance of security and the need for identification documents to restrict access to facilities to authorized individuals.
Many medium to large organizations have utilized identification badging systems to help alleviate the danger present to their employees or citizens through the unauthorized access to peoples homes or workplace by using false identification documents. These systems, however, are often prohibitively expensive for smaller organizations. At present, there are more than 6.4 million organizations in the United States that employ fewer than 100 persons. Collectively, these organizations employ over 56 million people. Although these smaller organizations desire professional looking identification documents for their employees, many of these organizations cannot justify the purchase price of several thousand dollars for identification badging systems.
In addition, currently smaller organizations may be limited in choice to stock identification badge layouts, sizes, and colors. While larger organizations may not mind using a standard badge design, smaller organizations looking for their own identity may find it advantageous to have custom designed identification documents.
In addition, the possible illegal use of identification documents remains a concern. Teenagers seeking to obtain alcohol and the concomitant increase in the danger of driving drunk is one possible scenario. Another, is where individuals obtain counterfeit identification documents identifying themselves as employees of a local utility company to gain unauthorized access to residences or businesses. Also, companies are more concerned with maintaining security to protect themselves from economic espionage from their competitors. Preventing unauthorized individuals from accessing secure areas can frustrate certain forms of economic espionage.
In light of the above, a system is desired that allows an organization to purchase identification documents on-line without the need for purchasing expensive equipment, that provides an option for the organization to customize their own identification badge design, and that provides a level of security by authenticating purchasers of said identification card.